Our wild teenage life
by Roseanni
Summary: This is a story about May and Drew's wild teenage life in high school. [Contestshipping] Rated M for violation, bad language and lemon in later chapters. R&R!
1. Prologue

A/N: Here's a new contestshipping fic from me AGAIN. xD I don't know why I wrote something like this… I just felt like that.

Author: fincache

Rating: M for violation, bad language, _that _kind of stuff and lemon in later chapters.

Pairing: May and Drew, a bit of Misty and Ash too (this is focused on contestshipping).

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and blah blah blah.

Beta: I don't have any! But if someone, who has experience about being a beta and is really good at English, wants to edit this whole fic for me, go ahead and send me an e-mail or tell it in your review!

The whole fic is from May's POV.

Btw, sorry Hoennshippers! I made Brendan a total idiot in this fic, I must say it. You can find out what I mean in the first chapter. I just don't like to use Mary Sue (self made) characters really much. But hey, this is just a fic. :) Anyway **read & review!**

--

**Our wild teenage life - Prologue**

I still remember what our life was like 12 years ago. I don't regret anything I did with him and I loved to be with him and still do. I love every part of him and with laugher I remember the stupid things we did. Our passion towards each other is still the same. Fortunately, we are much mature now and look at our life now! We have two lovely children and we have been married for four years already. But this is not a story about our life in marriage. This is a story about our wild teenage life.

--

A/N: I know that the prologue is really, really short and that's why I wrote the first chapter at the same time. :p It's on the next page. Go and read it! I swear it's much longer than this one. ;)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is the first chapter. Hope you like it. ;) Remember: **this fic is rated M! **And I DO mean it. So don't come to me to say you got some kind of traumas. I did warn.

**Read & review!**

--

**Our wild teenage life – Chapter 1**

My name is May. I'm 17 years old girl and I live in Petalburg city. My hair is brown and a bit over my shoulders and I have sapphire blue eyes. I'm really skinny even though I eat a LOT. Some people even think I have got a bulimia which is an eating disorder. You know, eat much and throw up later. Isn't it even disgusting to think? I could never, ever do something like that.

Anyway, I go to high school here in Petalburg city. Life is wild here. There are often discos and parties including alcohol. I hate alcohol and I have a very, very good reason for it because I was almost raped by my ex-boyfriend Brendan. He was drunk then, you see.

We were at Brendan's birthday party. His parents weren't at home of course so there were plenty of bottles of alcohol and he just kept drinking. I knew he did it often, almost every weekend, so that's why he didn't pass out for being so drunk.

It was over midnight when people began to fall asleep one by one. I had drunk only half a bottle so I was still clearly in my senses. Brendan came to me and said he had something to show me upstairs. On stairs he wrapped his arms around me (he was behind me) and began to kiss my neck. He bit and licked me and touched me with his hands. Suddenly he grabbed my breasts and I immediately went tense. I just kept walking and wasn't worried because we had often caressed each other erotically but I still wasn't ready to have sex yet but I trusted him then. I thought he wouldn't hurt me.

We went into his room and he closed the door still caressing my breasts with his other hand. Then I began to worry a bit. I mean, he was drunk anyway but I had to admit I liked his touch. He pushed me onto the bed on my back and came kneeling on top of me. That was when I began to worry a lot. I stared at him with wide eyes and tried to push him off of me when he took my top and bra off. I began to cry and shout but I knew no one would hear me. He tied my hands to the bed with some thing, I was too shocked to notice what it was. I just kept screaming when he pulled off my jeans and stripped on me. Then he began to take my panties off and I just shut my eyes, knowing that I couldn't do anything to stop him. I just remember that suddenly the door burst open, Brendan shouting: "What are you doing, bitch?!" and me being released and collecting my clothes. I got out of the house with the person who saved me. It was on the outside when I saw it was my very good friend Misty who had come there to pick me up half past midnight. Misty is three years older than me and she has got own car so she had promised to pick me up from the party. I began to cry hard on her shoulder.

After that I haven't trusted boys. It's been two months but I'm over it already. Brendan is still in the same class with me but he was like nothing happened but I know he remembers because he won't talk to me at all. But it's just good because I don't want to talk to him. If someone asks about it, I simply say: "We just broke up, that's all". Only I, Misty and Brendan know about it. I forced Misty not to tell anyone. Brendan was drunk then and didn't know what he was doing so I didn't want him to go to jail. And he didn't manage to rape me so I just wanted to take that secret to the grave.

It's totally BORING. It's almost 9 o'clock and the school is about to start. I hear my friends talking about something excitedly but I don't pay attention to that. The bell rang and everyone went into their classrooms. I went over my desk and sat down behind it.

"May! What do you think?" one of my friends, Marina asked.

"About what?" I questioned back.

"Haven't you heard? A new guy has moved to Petalburg and will be in the same class with us? I hope he is hot!" Marina said excited her blue hair dancing when she moved her head.

"Oi, Marina! Don't get your hopes too high!" shouted a black-haired boy called Jimmy.

"Shut up, Jimmy!" Marina shouted back at him.

Hot, huh? I didn't know what to expect. Of course it was always fun to look at hot guys but when they turned out to be total idiots it wasn't that fun anymore.

The door opened and the teacher came in with a boy after her. The classroom was filled with sighing from the girls and I could tell why. The new guy was the cutest and hottest thing I had ever seen. He seemed to be a bit taller than me, about 5 centimetres taller. His hair was shiny and green and I bet it was smooth too. His eyes were emerald green and were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Geez! I just stared at him and couldn't do anything else. I was in a trance and didn't hear anything the teacher was saying. My hormones were taking over me again because I was already thinking about the two of us holding hands, kissing and do "adults' stuff". I had never felt like that. I just stared at him and came down on the Earth when I felt myself moving my head. Suddenly I just saw that the new boy was sitting next to me. I blinked several times before I realized that he had taken the empty seat next to me. It had been empty since I and Brendan broke up. I felt myself SO lucky when I was sharing a double-desk (or whatever they are called. xD) with him! The other girls looked at me furiously like it was my fault that the only empty seat was next to me.

"Would you please stop staring?" the boy asked me but didn't look into my direction and I realized I had stared at him all the time.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. Uhm, what was your name again?" I asked and smiled.

He looked at me and I felt like melting under his gaze. "I'm Drew. You?" he answered. Aww, his voice was so lovely too! I felt like I was falling for him but came back to my senses. No! I'm not allowed to fall in love with someone I don't even know! But I answered his question anyway: "My name is May."

--

The whole day there were plenty of girls following Drew everywhere he went. He seemed to like the attention but was really rude to everyone. He insulted people and soon there were only few girls after him. Well, he was totally cute but he was arrogant. I don't know why I still couldn't take my eyes off of him.

The total disaster happened during the lunch break. When I had eaten I went outside with Marina to throw a Frisbee. We just kept playing and didn't speak. It was my turn to throw again. I threw and suddenly a hard wind blew and caught the Frisbee and threw it exactly to Drew's direction. Shit. It hit the back of his head. He rubbed his head and turned around to see who had thrown it. I went to him bravely and said: "I'm sorry Drew! I didn't mean to do so."

He flicked a green lock of his hair and glared at me. "Whatever. I wouldn't have expected that from a girl like you."

"What do you mean?" I was beginning to get angry. He was making fun of me!

"Oh, nothing… But I have to go now. I want to spend my free time doing something else than getting hit by a Frisbee and being surrounded with a group of stupid girls." he said and flicked his hair again. He seemed to be a total snob! The blood inside me was boiling. I'm not stupid!

--

The school finally ended and I packed my things and left the classroom with Marina.

"Yay! Finally it's Friday night! I needed a bit of rest anyway", I said and didn't look where I was walking. Suddenly I felt an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach and felt like I was stepping to the emptiness. I screamed when I noticed myself falling down the stairs bumping into someone.

"Shit!" I shouted. My foot was hurting me like mad!

"Could you please get off of me?" I heard a voice under me and saw Drew laying there.

"Oops! I'm sorry! Just a sec. I think I twisted my ankle", I said and pulled myself off of him.

"Are you ok, May?" Marina came to me and asked concerned.

"Yeah, my ankle just twisted a bit. I'm sure it'll be ok", I said and managed to stand up.

"This is bad! I'm so, SO sorry but I can't help you get home because I have to hurry up for a dentist. I'm sure someone will help you. Bye!" And with that Marina got away.

"Argh! How I'm supposed to get home NOW?" I said angrily and began to walk very slowly towards the exit my foot hurting.

"Where do you live?" someone said behind me. It was Drew who looked straight into my eyes.

"Uhm.. I live just few blocks away on Gymstreet (A/N: That was the first that came to my mind. xD). Why?" I asked.

"Are you gonna walk? I could ride you home with my bike if you want to. I live on Gymstreet too", Drew said smirking and flicking his hair.

I felt my cheeks burn myself saying: "Thanks, I would love that."

The next thing I remember was that I was sitting behind him when he cycled. Now when I thought about it I remembered that there really were new neighbours who had moved next to my family's house earlier this week.

We went on silently until we got on the Gymstreet.

"Which one it is?" Drew asked.

"It's number 6", I answered and already saw our house. He cycled to it and stopped right in front of the house.

"I-I… Well, thanks", I said blushing a bit. He just smirked and did his hair-flip.

"It's ok", he said and was about to go home when I for some reason asked him: "Do you want to go to school together tomorrow?"

"Sure, I would love to but tomorrow is Saturday, remember?" he turned to say that to me and grinned.

"Oh… Well, what about Monday then?" I asked my face bright red. Aww, I was SO embarrassed.

"Ok. See you half past eight in front of your house. See ya", he said and rode to the backyard of the house which was next to mine.

--

The weekend flew by fast as always and I was eating breakfast in the kitchen. It was almost 8:30 so I finished my orange juice fast and went to take my bag and ran outside. Drew was already there, without his bike though. I went to him and said: "Hi." He answered the same way and we began walking down the street towards the school.

"So… Do you like Petalburg city?" I asked him, trying to make out a conversation.

"It's ok. But I prefer La Rousse city. That's where I come from", he asked and didn't look at me.

"Why did you move out from there? I've heard it's a cool place and I have always wanted to go there!" I asked surprised.

"My dad got a job from here."

"Oh."

We walked silently and didn't talk anymore. When we were going past a park, I heard a cat meowing up in a tree. It was just a kitten and tried to come down but couldn't because it was too frightened.

"I'll get it down", I said to Drew, put my bag down and climbed to the tree.

"You know, May, green panties don't suit you", I heard him say and could almost feel his smirk.

"DREW! You pervert! Just wait when I come back down…" I said angrily. Damn, why did I have to choose to wear a skirt TODAY? The faith wasn't good to me.

"But I like your butt. Do you train it?" I felt the anger rise in me. How _dare _he?! I finally reached the cat and began climbing back down with it. I stepped onto the lowest branch and I heard a crack and felt myself falling down. I was waiting for the pain but it never came. I opened my eyes (I had automatically shut them before) and stared at Drew who was holding me pride-style.

"You are really light. You should eat more, you know", he said simply and I just looked at him. Suddenly I felt something touch my butt and I jerked up from his lap.

"Why did you do that?" I asked blushing.

"Did what?" he asked and tried to look innocent.

"You… You took hold of my butt!" I shouted my face totally red.

"Well, hello? Of course I had to try it out since it looked so good. You should take that as a compliment, you know", he said smirking and watched the cat which was running away now.

"WHAT?! Have you gone insane? We have known each other less than a week, we are not even friends so you DON'T have my permission to touch me like that", I was really, really angry now and began to take my bag from the ground when he came to me, pushed me against the tree.

"Oh, really?" he said and lowered his head. I felt his chest against my breasts and blushed hard. I had got used to this kind of things with Brendan but Drew was almost a stranger to me. I was breathing hard when he came closer and noticed myself arch my back to have him closer to me and asking for him to touch my lips with his. Stupid teenage hormones. I wanted him and I knew he knew that too since he grinned and came closer but didn't touch my lips. A very, very quiet moan escaped my lips. Gosh, I was desperate. He touched my forehead with his and pulled away.

"Come on. We are late already."

I was breathing hard. What had gotten into me? I had wanted him to touch me, to hold me and just do everything. And I had known him only a few days!

I came to my senses again, took my bag and walked with him to school, repeating the moment in my head.

--

A/N: Haha, I'm BAD!! xD You know, I said this was rated M and I really meant it. :p

I don't know what else to say about this chapter… Well, as you can see, they are already falling for each other. Something for a change, eh? I didn't want to write a fic where it takes a long time for May and Drew before they get together. Well, they aren't actually together yet but you get the idea. I won't make this a very long fic and I promise to update as fast as I can. Just **review** and tell me your opinion about this fic! Flames are accepted too.


	3. To write or not to write?

Ahaha, I read the beginning of my fic after a looooong time and thought if I should update this... Now I've got a LOT of work to do but after that I could try writing again... I hope atleast some will read it. XD But please don't get your hopes up too much, though support is always nice... ;P Cya later, I guess! 


End file.
